In vitro cell culture is an effective method for the study of the effects of chemotherapeutic agents on neurological tumors. Quantitation of all but the most rudimentary of these effects is generally beyond the ability of human observers. Thus, an automated system for acquisition of image data, extraction of parameters of interest, and statistical processing of results is necessary for any quantiative effectiveness. Historically, this field has been qualitative. Thus, moving toward quantitative evaluations has involved a very broad spectrum of discussions about methods, limitations of methods, desired results, and significance of results. Specifically, it is necessary to prepare cultures and micrographs differently for human visual inspection and for reliable machine processing. In addition, it has been necessary to clarify the strong and weak points of human and automated image processing. This had been especially important in this project because the system originally purchased was ill-suited to the tasks envisioned and support from the manufacturer was totally inadequate. Thanks largely to the efforts of C. C. Gibson of BEIB, the system has been substantially rebuilt and made much more reliable and capable. In vitro cytotoxicity assays of the effects of AZQ, BCNU, and other drugs on Glioma tumor cell lines using cell counts over titer plates have become a reliable production operation. Morphology studies, using size, aspect ratio, and a shape factor have begun on micrographs of granules and mitochondria. These studies should be continued over the next year, with FORTRAN supplanting BASIC as the computer language of choice.